


Hellstuck

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is hell. Or, What Would Rose Lalonde Do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellstuck

“For setting fire to the gym.”

“It was full of asbestos,” you say.

The principal looks at you. You look back, your face blank. You’ve practiced that expression in the mirror. He can’t read you.

Finally, he purses his lips. “Well, welcome to our school, Miss Lallundy.”

“It’s Lalonde,” you say. “Rose Lalonde.”

You are Rose Lalonde, and you stake two vampires that night, watching them burst into dust in front of your eyes and patter onto the dirt of the graveyard like so much snow. You’d thought the nights would be warmer down here in Sunnystuck. The wind is cold, though, and you shiver as you clambers over graves and onto the sidewalk.

You pause there. The smart girl, Jade, had said she and John would be at the Bronze that night.

You could go. You could talk to them, and laugh and joke, and pretend you’re normal. You could sit and watch the kids all around you dance and kiss each other, and know you’re not one of them.

You stick your hands in the pockets of your jeans and turn towards home.

GA: You Look Cold

You spin around. There’s another girl there, your age or a little older, with pale skin and a pretty face, in a bright red skirt and dark coat.

TT: Who are you?

GA: A Friend

TT: You sure seem friendly.

GA: I Saw You Stake Those Vampires

You freeze.

GA: You Should Go To The Bronze

TT: What’s it to you?

GA: You Should Go And Dance With Your Friends

GA: You Don’t Want To Stay Out Here

GA: Really

TT: Why? Big nasty? Something I should know about?

GA: No

TT: Then why do you care so much if I go to the Bronze or not?

GA: You’re Shivering

TT: I’m fine. Why do you care if I go to the Bronze?

GA: Take My Coat

She slips it around your shoulders. You want to shrug it off, but it’s heavy and warm, and you hesitate for a split second.

TT: Answer me. Why do you care if I go to the Bronze or not?

GA: Id Like You To Be Happy

And then she’s gone.

You glance from left to right in the hope of seeing a flash of bright red, then sigh. It’s a cold night, there’s no sign of any more vamps, and it’s not like you have anything else to do. You might as well see what Jade and John are up to.

You definitely don’t pull the coat a little bit tighter around you as you walk.


End file.
